Aries in Wonderland
by Bunnygirl25
Summary: Aries adventure into this world leads to her finding Plue and learning the mystery behind the locket she had received. She finds love and major issues and she must find a way to fix it all before she loses him again. There's shipping included! Leo/Loki x Aries / Scorpio x Aquarius / Gray x Juvia / Gajeel x Levy / Natsu x Lucy / Jellal x Erza
1. The BeginningPrologue

The Celestial World is a large and wondrous place filled with magic and spirits. The spirits of the stars, constellations and most important, the Zodiacs. The Zodiacs are the protectors of the world, but they do not rule over all. That is the job of the Celestial King, the most powerful spirit in the realm. The Zodiacs are his knights and will do anything to protect the Spirit King. The leader of the Zodiacs, Leo the Lion, is the most loyal and daring spirit there is and will help the Spirit King whenever he needs it. However this story is not about Leo and his loyalty, but about Aries, the spirit of the Ram Zodiac.

Aries is a shy and timid girl. She one of the weakest Zodiac spirits, but still powerful in her own special way. She is still a happy girl never the less and will help her master, Lucy Heartfillia, whenever she needed her assistance. Her biggest problem at the moment was to figure out a way for Leo to notice her. Our timid Aries has a very big crush on the Leader of the Zodiacs, but she never knew how to tell him since she always got nervous around him. She did however knew that he accepted her no matter how timid and shy she was. Her nature is to care and help her master and her friends. She is however, a very curious spirit, and because of this, our story can begin.

* * *

Aries wondered around the Celestial World one day and she thought of visiting her friend, Virgo, the Maiden. Heading towards Virgo's home, Aries sees one of Lucy's spirits, a Nikora named Plue, run pass her, but he looked different. He had bunny ears. This sparked her curiosity, so she followed him.

"Puu Puu!" yelled Bunny Plue, he looked at a pocket watch that he didn't have before. All of a sudden, Plue was wearing a little suit. Aries couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Plue! Where are you going? Come back!" she yelled "Plue!" She yelled and chased after him until she saw him jump down a rabbit hole. "What's this? This was never here before." she exclaimed. She looked down the hole yelling Plue's name. "Plue! Where are you?! Plue! Pluuuuueeee!" She fell down the hole.

"Kyaaaaa!" yelled the pink spirit. She didn't know where the hole is taking her, or why it was so big. "Kyaaaaaaaa!" She fell and fell until she landed in a strange room.

The room was crazy and loopy. There were doors on the ceiling, doors of different sizes all around the pink ram spirit, who she, herself noticed that she was wearing a pink and blue dress, with ruffles underneath a little apron over it and a little bow on her head. Not only that, there was a locket around her neck that seemed familiar to her, but couldn't figure it out. She tried to open the locket, but she couldn't. It needed a key for it, and she needed to find who had the key. She didn't know why, she just felt like she had too.

"W-Where did these clothes come from?! Where am I?! Plue!" Aries cried. In the far corner of the room, there was a floating smile and eyes looking at Aries.

"Why hello there my dear. Is there anything I can do to *snicker* put you at ease?" said the mysterious face. This startled her, making her turn around.

"W-Who's there? Where are y-you?" she asked around timidly. The face appeared in front of her. There was a body forming around the grinning face. It was Happy the flying cat. Aries was confused and shocked to see him here. "H-Happy? W-What are you doing here?" she questioned immediately.

"Why my dear, why should I tell you?" Happy snickered.

"I-I wanna know where I am! I wanna go home!" Aries said as she was about to cry. Happy simply smiled and began to disappear. "W-Wait! Where are you going!?" the pink ram panicked.

"I'll see you soon, my dear Fluffy" the blue snickering cat said as he disappeared completely.

"C-Come back!" Aries begged. She was soon alone, but not for long. Plue came running through the room, suddenly talking.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" cried Plue.

"Plue!? You're talking?!" she said in surprise.

The confused Ram sees the running Plue run into a small door. "Plue! Where are you going?" she asked in worry. The door he ran through shut on her. The small door locked itself, then unlocked itself and opened for her as it grew bigger for her. She timidly walked through the door, worried and wondered where she's headed.

The disappearing Happy's face saw Aries walk through the door and said to himself "Oh, this is going to be fun." the devious blue cat smiled as he disappeared again.

Aries was walking through a forest, not knowing where she is headed. She soon see's a sign board up ahead. She ran to it to see where she is. There are two arrows pointing in two directions. One says "Crazy and Wild Tea Party" and the other says "The Star Kingdom."

"I wonder what the Star Kingdom is." the curios lamb asked herself as she was about to walk that direction.

Out of nowhere, Plue appeared, still saying "Oh dear I'm terribly late! I must hurry!" The little Nikora ran towards the tea party.

"Wait! Plue! Come back! Where are you going? What are you late for! Come back!" the pink headed ram yelled. She ran towards the tea party in hope to find Plue.

Instead she has stumbles upon the tea party. A large and long cockeyed table had plates and teacups set up, along with treats and goodies to share and eat. Aries smiled to see something like this in the middle of the forest. "Awww how adorable." she giggled. "I wondered what this is." she asked as she looked at three spouted teapot.

"Hey! Do not touch that! I don't remember inviting you to this party!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Yes, where did you come from?" said another.

Aries got shocked and kept saying "I-I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry I didn't know! I'm sorry!" she cried as she turned around.

She first sees her friend Virgo the Maiden, wearing cat ears and a tail, wearing her maid outfit still. Her hair was longer too. She looks at the other person and blushes as she sees the face of her dear friend, Leo the Lion wearing a wild suit and a large top hat with a piece of paper in it saying "Love thy sweet". She falls into a panic "L-Leo?! Virgo?! What are you doing here? What's going on?!" she squealed.

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope you guys like it so far...I worked hard on this and I seriously made half of this up as I went along.**


	2. Meeting of Bookworm and the Iron Dragon

Aries is seriously confused to what is going on. So far she's chasing Plue, who can now talk no less! She's encountered Happy already, and now she's at a tea party where Leo and Virgo just appeared. Leo sees the pink rams face and finds it adorable.

"My, My, such radiant beauty from someone with your physique." purred the lion as he walked up to Aries and kissed her hand. Aries blushes as she sees Leo kiss her hand. "Welcome to my tea party my dear lady, I am the Mad Hatter, Leo the lion." the orange hair lion introduced as he was on one knee looking at her.

"And I am Maiden Virgo milady" the maiden said as she bowed "Welcome to our party." Aries is surprised to see Virgo act so different from how she usually acts.

"Who might you be little lamb?" asked the mad lion.

"O-Oh! I-I'm A-Aries...it's a pleasure to meet y-you both..." she said nervously,Leo was very close to her.

"I-I was wondering...have you seen a little white Nikora named Plue run through here? I was chasing him in this direction and I don't know where he might be." Aries asked.

"We have seen no white Nikora's around by the name of Plue, " Virgo replied "but we have many other Nikora's! **In different colors**!" Virgo smiled.

"**_This is defiantly not the Virgo I know..._**" Aries thought to herself.

"A-Anyway...why are you two throwing a tea party for so many people...in the middle of the forest?" Aries questioned in curiosity. It seemed a bit strange to have a party in the middle of the forest, and it seemed like there was no one else coming to this party of theirs.

"Why my dear ram," the lion said happily as he jumped back into his seat at the end of the table "Everyone is already here" he smiled as he poured himself some tea.

"Would you like some my dear?" he offered as he picked up a tea cup.

"Would you like whole cup or half a cup of tea?" he asked as he sliced the cup in half as it was showing the tea still in the broken cup.

"How about some sugar?" the lion offered as sugar fell out of his hat.

"**Or, how about, some of my sugar?**" the lion asked seductively as he jumped back over to her and moved close to her face as he placed his hand under her chin. Aries began to blush and almost fainted from the lion's movements. "I-I-I..." Aries was at a blank as she looked at the lion. His face was adorable, it made Aries forget what she was doing. Virgo simply asked. "Do you care for some cake?" she offered. That snapped Aries out of it. "Oh um...no thank you...I must find Plue..." she told the maiden. "Really, What for?" asked the lion.

Once that question was asked, Aries didn't know how to respond to that. She just chased Plue down a hole and she ended up here. "Um...I-I don't know, but I feel like I have too..." she admitted. "I must find him..." she looked at the locket around her neck. "I must also find who owns the other half of this locket...it's familiar to me and I want to know where it came from or who gave it to me..." she said as she picked up the locket from her neck. Leo looked and admired the necklace.

Something went off in his head. "**_This locket...it looks familiar to me as well. I wonder why._**" questioned the lion as he spoke to himself.

"I see, I understand my fair lady. You are on a quest to discover the truth behind this locket, as well as find your friend." he smiled. "Then I wish you the best of luck on your search" he finished as he kissed her hand. She blushed. "He **liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikessssss** you" Virgo smiled and snickered. Both Leo and Aries blushed. "O-Oh my...how straight forward you are Maiden Vigro..." Leo admitted.

While this was happening, Plue emerged from a tea pot yelling "Oh dear, Oh dear, I'm terribly late, she will be angry if I am late!" he yelled as he ran out of the teapot.

"Oi! Is that the Plue you were looking for?" Virgo asked as she pointed at the running Nikora.

"Ah! Yes! There he is! I-I'm sorry! I must go! Goodbye!" Aries yelled as she began to run after Plue.

Leo watched as the little lamb ran after the Nikora. He soon remembered something about that locket Aries had. He looked into his hat and discovered something.

"When are you going to tell her you like her Mad man?" Virgo smiled. Leo blushed, not being his usually cool and collected self. He continued to think about her as he went back to his tea party. "**_I hope she'll be alright._**" he thought.

* * *

Back to Aries, she continued to chase Plue, chasing him into a house in the middle of the forest. Someone was inside, they greeted Plue. "Why hello Plue, in a hurry again I see " the women smiled as she spoke to Plue.

"Yes, Yes! I must hurry back to her highness or she will be furious" Plue exclaimed.

"But I'm sure his highness will protect you from her highnesses wrath, he usually does." the women giggled.

"I still must go!" Plue shouted as he ran out the door.

Aries caught up to him and found herself in a room with the women Plue was speaking too. Aries's face went into a surprise. "L-Levy-chan!" She didn't think she would see her here."W-Why are you here?!" Soon Aries heard a voice of a man.

"Hey Shirmp, who ya talking to?" asked the man. Aries turns around and sees Gajeel eating a piece of iron. Aries was getting very confused.

"Hi Gajeel, are you finished fixing the roof?"Levy asked

"Yea, Yea, I finished fixing the damn roof." Gajeel snuffed.

Levy turned her attention to the panicking lamb. "Well hello there, who might you be? I'm Levy McGarden and grumpy over there is my fiancée, Gajeel Redfox." Levy smiled.

"U-Uh hi...I-I'm Aries...Aries the Ram... u-um have you seen a little Nikora named Plue run through here?" Aries asked shyly.

Levy giggled "Why yes I did, in fact Plue just left. Are you looking for him?"

"Yes I am...can you tell me which way he went?" the pinkette asked.

"**Yea, I saw the little snot run towards the kingdom. Still yelling about him being late.**" Gajeel guffed, he thought Plue was annoying.

"Gajeel! Be nice!" Levy yelled. "I'm sorry about him. Before you go after Plue, would you like cookie? I just baked them. I made then for Gajeel, but he's being rude, so he's not getting any." Levy grumbled.

"I don't care, Imma get something much better later anyway, Gihee " Gajeel smiled. Levy blushed.

"G-Gajeel...b-behave..." she ran inside to get the cookies. Aries knew that Levy was a good baker, so she was excited. "Here you go Aries, enough for you to last until you get to the kingdom." Levy smiled as she handed Aries a sack of them. "I also got you a drink in case you got thirsty" she added.

"Thank you Levy-chan." Aries smiled as she took one out to eat. As soon as she took a bite, she began to feel weird.

Aries felt like she a growing bigger. Which she was. Levy's cookies had a special ingredient that Gajeel likes, she didn't expect Aries to react this way to the cookies. As Aries grew bigger and bigger, she started to break the house. "I-I-I'm sorry Levy-chan! I-I don't know what's happening!" Aries became frantic and started to cry. "I-I'm sorry!"

"**GOD DAMN IT! I JUST FIXED THE DAMN HOUSE! FUCK!**" Gajeel cursed. "**HOW THE FUCK DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!**" he yelled.

"Relax Gajeel! I think it might of been the cookies. I think it was the thing that you like in them that reacted so badly to her." Levy explained.

"**WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE THEM TO HER THEN?!**" he shouted.

"Shut up Gajeel! I didn't know that would happen to her!" she exclaimed.

"**WHAT ABOUT THE FUCKING HOUSE?! IT'S DESTROYED! AND I JUST FIXED IT!**" the iron eater was getting pissed.

"I said relax Gajeel! You know I can easily fix it was my solid script!" she yelled back.

"Fine, Fine, but how is she suppose to get back to normal now?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Levy thought for a second. "Aries! Drink the jucie I gave you!" Levy yelled up.

"How the fuck is that going to help?" he asked.

"The juice will make her shrink! It will cancel the effect of the cookies!"Levy explained. "Drink it all alright Aries?!"

Aries was still crying, but she heard Levy and did what she was told. She drink the juice and all of a sudden, she returned to normal.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Aries was frantic.

"I'm sorry Aries, I guess the special ingredient I put in the cookies for Gajeel didn't agree with you." Levy apologized.

Aries smiled then looked at the destroyed house. "Wahhh! I'm sorry! I broke your house!" the pink hair lamb panicked. "

Don't worry, I can easily fix that." Levy assured her. "Solid Script!" she yelled as the word House appeared and their house was back to normal. "See? All fixed." Levy smiled.

Aries was relieved to see that Levy was able to fix it. "I'm very sorry again, I'll make it up to you somehow." Aries promised.

"Please, do not worry yourself Aries, it's alright. Now I think you start to head out, Plue is still running." Levy smiled.

Aries agreed. "Thank you again Levy...I'm sorry.." Aries said as she started to run after Plue.

"There is something seriously wrong with that ram girl." Gajeel commented.

"Gajeel! Behave." Levy told him. "Or no fun tonight." she told him.

"Fine, but I get to pick first, Gihee." Gajeel chuckled as he grabbed her close and shut the door.

**Second Chapter, done! This one took longer than expected! But I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on this one. My hand is now cramping.**

**Next Chapter: The Smoking Dragon and his Star**

**I wonder how that would turn out :3**


	3. The Smoking Dragon and his Star

After Aries left Levy and Gajeel's home, she continued her chase after Plue, who was heading to Star Kingdom. She ran so much, she managed to run back to the fork in the road where the two signs are placed. "I'm back to where I started...I guess I can just go the other way." Aries thought. As soon as she read the sign, something, or someone was messing with the signs. Actually it was two something's. From behind the tree jumped Gemini, the two pranksters Aries knew well. Even though she knew them, she got scared and jumped when they appeared. "Kyaa!" she yelled "Wahh! W-What are you two doing!? Y-Y-You're messing up the signs! No o-one will know which w-way to go if you keep doing t-that" she yelled.

The two pranksters turned around and looked at Aries, then looked at each other. "We're sorry, but we don't know you and we'll doing this because it's fun." said the first twin. "Yea, you can't tell us what to do, only the queen can." said the second.

" 'I'm Tweedle Gemi 'and' I'm Tweedle Mini ' and we're Tweedle Gemini!" they sang.

"_Tweedle Gemini huh?_" Aries thought. She knew that even though the twins are pranksters, they we're always smart, so to speak. She needed to get to Star Kingdom to find Plue, to learn more about the locket. So she came up with something to get the twins confused."Um, excuse me, Gemini? I have a question." she asked kindly.

"Depends on what it is" Gemi replied.

"Since you two are the one's playing with the signs, do you think you could direct me to where the Star Kingdom is?" she asked, hoping to confuse them.

"Yes I can, it's that way"

"Yes I can, it's this way"

Both the twins looked at each other and glared.

"No, it's this way Gemi"

"Not it's that way Mini"

The twins began to argue about which way the castle was. Luckily for Aries, she remembered which way she had to go, so while the twins fought, Aries ran away towards Star Kingdom. The twins still fought after she left. They didn't even notice she was gone.

* * *

After she got away from the twins, she began to run again, but was soon stopped. She crashed into a girl.

"Oh my gosh are you alright? I didn't see you there" asked the girl.

"Oi! Is everything okay down there? Do I need to come down to help?" asked a boy on top of the mushroom.

"No it's alright, I just bumped into this girl." the girl smiled.

Aries looked up to see the face of her beloved Master. "L-Lucy..." Aries was shocked "Ms. Lucy...I found you..." Aries started to cry as she hugged Lucy. "H-Hey!" Lucy shouted. She saw that this girl has been through a lot, so she let her cry a bit. "**_I miss you Ms. Lucy...I want to go home..._**" Aries thought. She looked up at the mushroom and saw a boy with pink flaming hair and Dragon wings. "Natsu! You're here too!" She smiled. She was happy to see her master and Natsu right now after everything that has happened.

"Oi! Who is this girl Luce? And how does she know our names?" questioned Natsu as he smoked his hookah.

"I'm not sure, I guess someone told her about us." Lucy guessed. "But why is she calling me _**Ms**_**. Lucy**?"

"This is strange, but she seems to like you very much, and I can see why" Natsu smirked "Who can resist a beauty like you?"

"O-Oi Natsu" she blushed "You're embarrassing me..." Lucy smiled.

Aries heard the couples conversation with one another. "**_This can't be the Natsu that Ms. Lucy is fond of. He doesn't pay much attention to Ms. Lucy's charm_**" she thought. Could this really be the Lucy Aries loves so much?

"So can you tell me your name little ram? You seem to know our names, but we don't know yours." Lucy asked.

"**_This isn't Ms. Lucy...she would know who I was..._**" Aries was sad, but put on a smile for her.

"My name is Aries, Aries the Ram" she smiled.

"Oh a ram? That's new" Natsu jumped. "We don't have a ram around here, yet we have every other animal." Natsu complained as he continued to smoke his hookah

"Huh? What does that mean?" Aries was confused.

"He means around here, we have all the Zodiac animal and human symbols around Wonderland, except for a Ram, which is weird and doesn't make sense. Mad Hatter use to know of a Ram, but it was a long time ago." Lucy explained.

Aries eyes widened as tears were forming. "W-What do you mean?"

"A long time ago, Mad Hatter Leo came to this place. He fell madly in love with the Ram that was around here. She was everything to him and he would do anything for her. There were women who love Hatter Leo very much, but he didn't care for them. A women named Karen Lillica, she loved Leo the most out of all of them. She called him by a name that he didn't want to hear, Loki. She was so infatuated with Leo that she ignore her duty as gate keeper. This caused problems in Wonderland. Leo had to tell Karen that she had to do her job, but she refused. She wanted to be with Leo. But Leo told her that he will never love Karen as much as he loved the Ram." Lucy sighed. "This enraged Karen and she vowed to make Leo hers. She wanted to get rid of the Ram." she continued.

"Leo didn't notice this so he kept on loving the Ram. He made the Ram a special locket filled with love to show his affection towards her. His specialty was crafting objects that were used to express love. He made this pendent that I'm wearing that Natsu-san gave me to tell me that he loved me." Lucy smiled

"That's right. He's an expert craftsman in this field." Natsu added as he flew down. "I wanted to give Luce something special to show and prove that I loved her very much. It couldn't just be anything, it had to be special. I went to Hatter Leo and asked him for something special for her. He made this pendent and a key that goes together." Natsu added as he pulled out the key he was wearing around his neck. "This was what he made for those who truly wanted to show their affection to their mate."

Aries looked down at the locket around her neck. "**_I wonder if this is one of Hatter Leo's pendants...it couldn't be...I just got here, there's no way that it would be...could it?_**" she wondered.

"They lived together happily. Hatter Leo wanted to propose to her one day, he made a special ring just for her. He planned to propose later during the week until the ring was finished. Until one day the Ram disappeared from Wonderland. During the week Hatter Leo was making the ring for her, Karen was devising a plan to get rid of the lamb." Natsu continued "Karen did something drastic."

Aries was in a fright to hear what Karen did to the Ram. "W-What did she d-do?"

"She threw her down one of the wells in Wonderland that leads to another dimension. Those wells are dangerous, once someone falls in...they can never return to Wonderland." Lucy sulked in despair.

Aries gasped in shock. "**_How could she do something like that? That's awful!_**" "What happened when Hatter Leo found out?"

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. "...she was banished from Wonderland for her crimes. The Queen placed her under banishment and was sentenced to be thrown down the well and never return." Natsu answered in sorrow.

"A-And Leo?"

"Heartbroken...he couldn't believe that Karen would do that to the women he loved so much. He hasn't smiled since. He never made another one of his love crafts." Lucy looked down. But she perked up a bit. "However, today, I heard that Hatter Leo has smiled again, even flirted with a girl who came to his tea party." she smiled

Aries blushed. "**_I was the girl he smiled at today. I thought he was always like that!...Oh my..._**" "H-How did you f-find that out?"

Lucy saw her face and giggled. "Maiden Virgo told me hehehe."

"Eep! I-I gotta go! Bye Lucy-chan, Bye Natsu-san!" Aries blushed as she ran away from their sight.

Lucy smiled and looked at Natsu. "She is definitely everything Virgo said she was. I'm happy Hatter Leo smiled again. But do you think Leo would go after her Natsu? "

Natsu smiled "He'll come around soon. She is something and Leo defiantly lucky to find her." he chuckled and grabbed Lucy and flew up.

"Wahh!"

"But he isn't nearly as lucky as I am." Natsu smiled as she gave Lucy a kiss on the lips. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you Luce, my shining star." He flew back up on top of the tallest mushroom and laid his precious star down and kissed her. He covered the mushroom top so they could have some privacy. "Now where were we?" Natsu chuckled as he began to kiss Lucy passionately. "Hehe Natsu! ~ I love you."

**They about to get down with it, get it Natsu get it! ~~~~~*clears throat* ehehe sorry about that, but here we are, the third chapter, the nalu edition :3**

**The next chapter: Swimming with the Mermaid and Ice-Mage (Imma enjoy this one :3)**


	4. Swimming with the Mermaid and Ice-Mage

After Aries has run away from Lucy and Natsu, blushing no less, she ends ups by a pond. She was panting as she set herself down by the water.

"I wonder if Hatter Leo really made this?" she questioned herself as she picked up the locket. Her hair blocked her face, so she was unaware of what was coming her way.

A mermaid with blue hair saw Aries from below the pond. Aries didn't notice her since all she saw was her reflection. The blue hair mermaid was curious, so she swam up, scaring the ram.

Aries saw the face approach her, spooking her. "Wahhh! W-who's there?!"

"Do no fret me dear friend, Juvia is very kind and very curious. Juvia has never seen you around before." said the blue haired mermaid.

"_**Juvia? is that her? And why is she a mermaid? Actually that makes some sense, she is like Aquarius.**_" Aries thought.

"Juvia-chan? W-What are you doing here?"

"Juvia is here because she was curious and because she's suppose to meet Gray-sama soon!" Juvia splashed in joy.

"_**I see, so Gray-kun is here too...**_"

A snowy figure appeared from a far. Aries couldn't tell who it was, but as soon as she looked, she noticed it was a shirt-less man. "U-Ummm that wouldn't be Gray-kun right?" she asked in confusion.

"Kyaaa! That's him! That's Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled as she jumped out of the water, suddenly forming her tail into legs.

"Wahhh!" Aries jumped as she saw Juvia transform. She didn't expect Juvia to do that. She didn't know she could do that.

Juvia ran up to Gray and yelled. "Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy to see you! She has been waiting for such a long time!" she smiled as she fangirled over him.

"Juvia my dear, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Today is a very special day for the both of us." Gray reassured her as he embraced her. Juvia stood there as she began to melt.

Gray noticed a Aries from the corner of his eye. "Juvia, who might your friend be over there? She's quite pretty, but not as pretty as you." Gray said as she kissed her cheek.

"Hehehe, Gray-sama!" the blue haired mermaid giggled. "Actually Juvia hasn't asked her name yet."

"O-Oh I'm s-sorry...I haven't introduced myself. I-I'm Aries...Aries the Ram." she said as she curtsied.

"Oh you must be the girl Maiden Virgo has told me about earlier." Gray inquired.

Aries blushed. "Y-Y-Yea...t-that's me..."

"So it's true, Hatter Leo has found his smile again after meeting Aries-chan." Juvia smiled "That's wonderful, Juvia is very happy to hear that Leo is happy again after all these years."

"Y-Yea...u-um...you wouldn't a-also happen to have one of Hatter Leo's pendants would you?" the ram asked shyly.

"Why yes! Both me and Gray-sama have a necklace from him. Gray-sama got Juvia this shell shaped locket years before Hatter Leo stopped making them." Juvia smiled as she pointed to the necklace around her neck.

"That's right, and he made me the key to it." Gray pointed to the snowflake shaped key around his neck.

"It's was so amazing when Gray-sama presented me with this." she smiled "It made Juvia very happy to see that he loved her too."

They both smiled at each other, then looked at Aries. "Why do you ask Aries?" Gray wondered.

She blushed, then said "W-Well...I-I ask because it seems I-I have one too...b-but I'm not sure w-who gave it to me or where it came from..." Aries mumbled

Juvia looked closely at the pendent and said "I think this is one of Hatter Leo's personal designs" as she examined the pendant closer. Juvia is known for her keen sense. She's able to identify things right off the bat if ever presented to her.

"I-Is it really? H-How c-can you tell Juvia-chan?" the pink haired girl asked as she shook there.

"Well, the last time Juvia saw this design, it was from another Ram Juvia has meet years ago. The ram told Juvia that the Hatter made it for her special and promised to never take it off because of her promise she made to the Hatter." Juvia told as she clung to Gray.

"I also remember that pattern, now that I think about it. Hatter Leo is a good friend of mine, so he made this unique locket just for me so I could give it to Juvia" Gray told his part. "When I went to him for the locket, he was telling me about the locket he was making for the ram and showed it to me. His style is very unique. Not very common among the pendants and lockets he has made over the years.

"In fact," Gray leaned in closer "I think this is the same one that Leo made for that girl all those years ago." he pointed out.

Aries jumped. "A-Are you serious?! It can't be the same locket, I just got here!"

"Are you sure? It's the very same one. Here I can even show you." the ice boy told as he began to sculpted ice into the pendent. "See?"

Aries stood there dumbfounded. "H-How did you do that?!"

"My magic is Ice-make. I can make anything that I remember from my past. A friend of mine taught me a better way to use my magic if I ever needed to use it to protect those around me, especially her." Gray smiled as he looked at Juvia.

"Hehehe, Gray-sama! That's so sweet!" Juvia cried as she hugged the ice mage.

"_**So this Gray can do the same as the one back in Fairy Tail. But this Juvia can do something different than the one Aquarius likes. I'm sure they have the same ability though...**_" Aries thought

Aries looked at the pendent closer. "_**T-This is the same one that I'm wearing...b..but how? That can't be...**_" Aries was shocked and scared. She was getting very confused and she didn't want to find out. She was just too frightened.

"I...I have to go!" She dashed off. "I'm sorry for leaving so soon!" she yelled back as she kept running forward.

"It's alright...I guess. We'll see you around soon!" Gray shouted, kind of confused to why she ran away.

"Any idea why she ran? She asked us and we told her."

"Juvia is sure Aries-chan had a good reason." the blue haired mermaid smiled, but then thought. "Hey, Juvia just thought of something, do you think she's the one that can lift Hatter Leo's spirit, after what has happened?"

"She seems like someone that Leo would enjoy the company from, and I can definitely say that it's possible." Gray added.

"Does Gray-sama think so? She's a very nice girl and she would bring a spark to anyone's eye, especially his." Juvia pondered.

"Well, when the time comes, we'll soon figure it out." Gray smiled "Until then, how about we continue with what you wanted me here for." still wondering what she wanted from him.

"Hehe alright!" Juvia smiled as she jumped into the water, transforming into a mermaid. "Come on Gray-sama! You promised Juvia you would try today!"

"Alright, I guess I'll try. Ice-make Tail!" Gray shouted as he jumped into the water. The ice turned into a mermaid tail. A beautiful dark blue tail formed onto Gray as he drove into the water.

"Alright Gray-sama did it! He can finally join Juvia in the water now!" she smiled as she swam towards Gray and hugged him.

"Well, I did promise, and I wanted to try anything so I could be closer to you." he smiled as he pulled her close.

"I love you Gray-sama" Juvia smiled as she kissed her prince.

"I love you too Juvia" Gray said as he returned her kiss.

The two mermaids swam down to Juvia's home to get settled in.

* * *

Meanwhile, after she bolted away from Juvia and Gray, Aries encountered a familiar face. "Why hello there my sweet Fluffy. It seems you met most of the people around Wonderland so far. Are you still chasing that white dog?" Happy snickered as he appeared in front of Aries.

"Wahh!" she jumped. "Don't scare me like that. And yes I'm still chasing Plue, but I'm not sure where he went though...I was just told he was going to the castle..."

"My, My, is that so?" he smirked. "Well I just happened to have seen that white dog earlier" his tail appeared. "He went that way."

"Oh um thank you...I-I guess I'll see you later..." Aries stated as she slowly backed away.

"I hope you know that you'll soon meet other's that you'll soon regret meeting. I wish you the best of luck on your continued Journey, my dear Fluffy.." Happy smirked as he fully disappeared.

"Wait what?!" Aries jolted as she turned around to not see Happy again. His warning brought her some fear from what he just said.

"Who could I possibly meet that I would regret? What does he mean by that? Oh...I hope it's nothing bad..." she worried as she continued her way to the castle.

**Alright guy's, I managed to post the next chapter, woo hoo! But now I'm stuck. Now that Aries is heading to the castle, I wanted her to meet some of the spirits along the way, but I'm not sure how to include it yet. I do want the scene of painting a rose bush though. I want you guy's input for this next chapter. I would really appreciate it, thank you, but until then...enjoy!**

**Next chapter: The Star Kingdom, the adventure begins**


	5. The Star Kingdom, the adventure begins

Aries soon arrived to the Star Kingdom, not knowing what will happen. The cat's words lingered in her mind. "_**You'll soon meet other's that you'll soon regret meeting**_"

"What does he mean? I hope it's not bad." she worried as she continued.

Along the way, she saw Plue running passed her. "Oh dear oh my, I'm late I'm late! Her highness will be furious!" he shouted. Ran into a tall hedge of flowers and disappeared.

"Ahh! Plue! I finally found you!" but by the time she found him, he already disappeared. "Wait! Come back!"

**(She's been yelling that a lot this story hasn't she? 0.0 Anyway, back to the story!)**

Aries chased him into the hedges, soon finding herself in a maze. A garden maze. She wondered around, not knowing where she ended up, becoming more lost then she wanted to. Becoming more and more scared, Aries began to worry.

"W-Where am I? P-Plue? W-where are y-you?" she shouted silently. She was too scared to yell, not knowing who might answer. "T-This isn't fun anymore! I-I wanna go home!" Aries cried as she was about to cry.

As she wonders around, she spots an orange nose in the distance. But it was running away. "C-Come back! I-I wanna go home!" Aries chased. She ended up hearing a voice, a few voices, singing.

**Paint all the roses Blue, paint them allll Bluuuuue ~ !  
Paint them all blue and bold, to make her highness proud ~  
Do not paint them Red or Green, not even a shade of Yellow ~  
Paint them purple and you will see, your head will be gone and doomed!  
Ohhhh ~ Paint the roses Blue paint the roses blue ~  
Paint them all blue and bold to make her highness proud ~ !**

Aries smiled as she heard them singing. She peeked though the bushes and saw two of her friends painting. It was Pisces. Both Mother and Son were singing and dancing around the bush, painting everything blue.

"_**Oh my! It seems I've found Pisces. *sigh* I'm so glad to see them.**_" Aries thought as she continued watching.

"Mama, how many more rose bushes must we paint? We've painted most of the rose bushes in the garden." asked the son.

"Not much more my son. We have at least 2 more areas to paint." mother answered.

"Really? I counted and you guys are pretty much done. You've painted every rose bush. But I guess there's the rose bushes in the East garden left, but there isn't many." said an unknown, girly voice.

"_**Huh? There's a third person there?**_" Aries turns a bit and see's a girl holding a harp.

"I still don't see why the Queen wanted blue roses, we could of just planted some."

"It's because she likes the colors blue and white together. She prefers if there were streaks of white showing in the blue roses. Which doesn't make sense, but it's what she wants." the son said.

"_**Oh goodness! It's Lyra!**_" Aries good friend from the Spirit World. Lyra was one of the spirits who knew about her crush on Leo. "_**So that's why I heard a harp playing. I recognize that sound anywhere. She has the most beautiful sound.**_" Aries sighed. She wanted to join them in their painting.

She walked out and asked "Um excuse me, what might you three be doing?" Aries didn't want to seem like she was eavesdropping on them.

"Oh we're painting these rose's blue for her highness." said the son.

"That's right. She wanted them blue after the gardener messed up on the roses he planted. So she asked us to do it." mother answered.

"I'm just here because I wanted to help make these two's job go by faster with my harp!" Lyra exclaimed happily.

"Who might you be young lady?" asked mother Pisces

"O-Oh! I-I'm Aries, Aries the Ram...Pleased to meet you three..." she greeted as she curtsied.

"I am Mother Pisces"

"And I'm Son Pisces"

"We are the Zodiac Pisces and we are the royal painters of her highness." Mother Pisces replied.

"And I'm Lyra the Lyre. I am the royal music player for the Queen. I'm her personal music player when she needs to calm herself down." she smiled "The Queen has a bit of a bad temper" she whispered as she looked around, making sure no one heard her.

"Oh! I see, well i-is it alright if I help you paint the roses?" Aries asked with a kind smile.

"But of course my child. Here, take a bush and start painting." mother said with a kind smile.

Aries got happy and joined Pisces and Lyra in painting of the roses. She sang along and danced around as she painted the rest of the flowers. She felt happy, away from the strangeness of this place that she ended up in. She wished she could stay the Pisces and Lyra, but she knew she couldn't. She had to keep looking for Plue so she could get home.

A few minutes later, they finished painting all of the roses in the garden and it was time for Aries to continue on.

"Thank you Pisces, thank you Lyra, Thank you for letting me help you. I must take my leave unfortunately." Aries bowed.

"It is alright, I understand. You must go to find someone, am I correct?" Mother asked.

"W-Why yes! How did you know?!" Aries gasped.

"Well earlier I saw the messenger run through here, then you suddenly appeared, so I'm assuming that you were chasing after him." mother replied.

"_**Oh, so Plue's the royal messenger, so that explains why he kept running around saying he was late.**_" Aries thought. "O-Oh I see...I guess it's pretty obvious then..." she said out loud.

Aries now understood why Plue kept running away. So she now knew where she must head. She then noticed a pendent around Mother Pisces neck. "_**That looks like one of Hatter Leo's pendents**_" she thought, seeing how she seen so many of them in such a short time.

"Um excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but um...where did you get that pendent around your neck ma'am?" she asked.

"Oh you mean this pendent?" mother asked "Oh yes, my son gave this to me. It was a gift for my birthday."

"Yes, I wanted to get mama something nice. So I went to Hatter Leo to get one of his special pendants" son Pisces answered. "This one is different from the one's he makes for couples though. The one I got was to show Mama how thankful I am to have to her as my mama."

"I see...it's very beautiful mother Pisces" Aries smiled. "You two are very lucky to have each other. Family is always worth more than anything."

"That is very kind of you to say Aries, thank you." Mother Pisces bowed. "We hope to see you very soon" Son Pisces waved.

"Yeah! You can come by whenever you like when we're all painting again!" Lyra added as she sprung up happily. Lyra took a quick liking to Aries.

"Well Thank you, thank you very much. Bye Bye!" Aries shouted as she walked away.

Pisces and Lyra smiled as they saw their new friend walk away.

"I think me and her will be good friends, don't you think mother Pisces?" Lyra asked.

"Yes. I think she will be a wonderful girl to get along with." Mother Pisces smiled. "Now come on, let's finish the rest of the chores Queen Aquarius told us to do." she said as she walked out of the area and into the maze.

* * *

Now that Aries has left Pisces and Lyra, she continued on. This made Aries feel a lot better after everything that has happened. "Now that I know that Plue's the royal messenger, it makes it easier for me to find him...I think."

She continues to walk though the large garden maze and soon found herself among a golf game, and a strange one at that. The putters are actually enlarged gate keys. A pile of them were sitting in a club bag. "_**Oh my! Those are all of Ms. Lucy's gate keys! Why are they here and not with Ms. Lucy?!**_" Aries panicked. She only knew this because she saw her key being picked up and used by a strange figure. The figure wasn't so strange actually, it was the silhouette of her friend, Sagittarius. Along with Libra and Taurus. In complete shock, she listened in to what they were saying.

"My isn't this a lovely day to play Kricket? Moshi Moshi!" asked Sagittarius as he hit on the balls with his gate key.

"_**Where's his bow and arrow?**_" Aries thought.

"Yes, I guess it is" Libra added as she was balancing her own key club, along with a few balls.

"I think it's a lovely day to Moooooooove along with this game." Taurus mooed as he eagerly waited his turn.

"_**What's going on?! And what are they all wearing?**_" she thought. None of them wore the clothes they usually wore. Taurus as wearing a shirt, which is totally not him. Libra was wearing a different kind of dress, not the belly dancer dress, but a long dress with two pieces. And Sagittarius wasn't wearing his usual archery attire, instead a suit of sorts. All blue.

"_**This is very strange...I must get out of here and make sure they don't notice me...**_" Aries panicked as she quickly creped past them. She however, wasn't very lucky because Libra noticed her and called her out.

"You! Who are you?! And why are you here?" Libra yelled.

"Hm? Who might this be?" Taurus looked at Aries "She sure is pretty isn't she?"

"_**Still a pervert I see...**_"Aries sighed

"Oh a girl passing thought! She must be one of the citizens of this fine land and wanted to explore the garden maze! Moshi Moshi!" Sagittarius shouted.

Aries just shook there, then took what Sagittarius said to her advantage. "U-Um yes...I-I'm just w-walking though...I-I heard that t-the roses were in b-bloom today and I wa-wanted to see them..."

Libra looked at her, scaring Aries, making her fall to the ground. Libra stepped back and said "Alright then, just make sure to not creep around like that again, I thought you were a thief of some sort."

"Libra, you must stop asuuuuuuuming that everyone who comes here is a thief." Taurus told her, picking up the scared ram. "Besides, she's too adorable and fragile to be a thief" he said as he was smiling at her, freaking Aries out in the process.

"Taurus! Put the girl down! You scare all the girls that come through here, just like that last ram girl that came here. Moshi Moshi." Sagittarius commanded.

Taurus listened to Sagittarius as he put her down. While he did Aries thought "_**That ram girl was here before too? I guess everyone knows her**_" as she was set down.

"I-I um...I'm sorry for snooping around like t-that...I-I'm Aries...Aries the Ram..." she said as she stood there shaking still.

"I am Libra the Heavenly Scales"

"Taurus the Golden Bull"

"And I am Sagittarius the Archer. We are her majesties personal court. Moshi Moshi." he exclaimed as he bowed.

"I see...it's nice to meet you..." she said shyly. "I...um...I must go...I want to see the roses soon...before I'm late..." she said.

"I guess it's alright for you to leave. Off you go again, just make sure you don't do that again." Libra warned.

"Be nice Libra. Good bye pretty Ram." Taurus drooled.

"_**...Ew...he has that pervert face again...**_" she recoiled

"Have a lovely day my dear ram. Moshi Moshi" Sagittarius bowed.

"A-Alright... thank you..." Aries shook as she pleaded, remembering Libra's warning. She dashed off, away from the court, giving herself a safe distance from them.

* * *

"Phew...that was close." she sighed. "Libra is never that mean...that's so strange of her." she pondered as she continued to walk along. The cat appeared out of nowhere again, scaring Aries.

"Wahh! Gosh! I wish you wouldn't do that...you always scare me half to death." Aries sighed

"Kehehe, my apologizes my dear fluffy, but I wanted to see how you were coming along since coming here." Happy snickered.

"W-Well...I have met most of the Zodiac since coming to the garden...why do you ask?" she moved back a little seeing how Happy was getting too close.

"I was only wondering if you met the most important of all kehehe." he snickered again.

"E-Excuse me? What are you talking about? I already met Hatter Leo. He's suppose to be the leader of the Zodiacs. I already met him." she squabbled.

"Oh no my dear Fluffy, I'm not talking about Hatter, I'm talking about the Queen. Who else could I be talking about. Kehehe. I bid you farwell, dear Fluffy" Happy snickered manically as he disappeared without a trace.

"Wait, what are you talking about?! Come back! Am I suppose to be worried?! Happy!" Aries shouted as she soon became scared again. "Why is he talking about the Queen like that? I don't understand!" she began to panic, again.

**Well that's the end of that adventure. She managed to meet most of the Zodiac's but for a few that's left. The next chapter is back to another shipping. An adorable one might I add, and no it's not what you think it'll be. **

**Next Chapter: Knightly hood at its finest**


	6. Knightly Hood at its finest

After the whole ordeal with Libra, Taurus, and Sagittarius; she continued her way through the maze. The words from the cat still scared her.

"Whenever he's around, he always manages to scare me." she said angrily "But still...what does he mean by the Queen? Is there something I should know about her?" she wondered.

As she was walking, she didn't notice the pile of shields in front of her. She was so in thought she didn't notice what was happening. Because of that, she tripped over them, scattering the shields everywhere.

"Kyaaa!" she screamed as landed on the pile of shields and in the middle of a train session between two swordsmen. "Wh...What is this?"

These two swordsmen are fighting, duking it out, practicing different techniques on each other. One of the swordsman was reequipping themselves throughout the whole session. The other used their blade, still in its sheath.

"_**Oh my, they both look so powerful, I wonder if their the knights of this kingdom.**_" she thought. As she watched the battle continue, something dawned onto Aries. She noticed the one reequipping themselves and thought "_**Is...Is that Erza-chan?**_" Aries knew only one person who can use that ability.

As the battle came to an end, both swordsmen, no, **women** took their helmets off.

"_**Oh my...it is Erza-chan! And who was just fighting her?**_" Aries looked at the other swordswomen. IT was Kagura. "_**Wait...Kagura-san? but isn't she from Mermaid Heel?**_" Aries wondered. She only knew who Kagura was because of Millianna, a member of Mermaid Heel and a good friend of hers. Millianna told Aries stories about Kagura. Aries never met Kagura in person, but was described to her by Millianna.

"That was a wonderful fight Kagura. Your sword technique has improved from our last training session." Erza congratulated. "It still needs some working on, but it was definitely amazing."

"Thank you Erza. Your reequipping skills have become quicker than before. It's amazing how fast you changed from one weapon to another." Kagura complimented.

"Thank you very much Kagura, your words are enough of a reward for me." Erza smiled.

A referee came by to congratulate both girls on a job well done during their training. "Wonderful job ladies. Both your skills have highly improved since the last time." said the blue haired ref.

Erza started to blush "Th-Thank you Jellal, those are very kind words." she quickly turned away. Kagura watched as she giggled at Erza's shyness towards Jellal.

"Well I'm going to head back and refresh myself. I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you back at in our room later Erza!" Kagura smiled as she walked away.

"W-Wait! Kagura!" Erza tried to stop Kagura before she was left alone with Jellal.

"_**Oh my...I guess Jellal-san is here too...**_" Aries blushed as she hid herself among the pile of shields, trying to not make a sound to alert Erza. Aries knows how keen Erza can be.

"Well I guess it's just us." Jellal smiled as he looked at the scarlet haired warrior. He was infatuated with this women very much, but wasn't sure if she loved him either. He didn't want to ruin anything between the two, so he kept it to himself. He did however would hint it every so often though.

Obviously Erza liked Jellal very much. They were childhood best friends. They met when their parents were the knights of this kingdom. Over the years they got to know each other more and more throughout the years. Soon, Erza became the next Knight of the kingdom, while Jellal is still in training to become a knight. Kagura took the spot of the second knight due to her magnificent swordsmen skills.

"S-So Jellal...u-um...how is your t-training going Freed?" Erza asked shyly as she played with her hair.

**~~=w=~~**

Freed was a part of an upper force for the kingdom. _Raijinshū,_ the thunder knights. Lauxs Dreyar, the leader of the group, Freed Justice, Evergreen and Bickslow. They are in charge of all the protection in the kingdom, each in charge of their own section.

Freed is in charge of the knights. He trains and teaches new and old knights to learn to protect the kingdom in anyway.

Evergreen, has control over the air. By this, she is able to fly in the air, surveilling the skies of all activity that happens in the kingdom. She trains those she sees that can handle the duty of surveilling the sky, and can remember what they find.

Bickslow trains those who magic. There are knights that can use magic to protect the kingdom. Bickslow must teach new knights who can't control their magic yet.

Lauxs is the head knight, the head guard. He, himself uses lighting dragon magic and has a very high combat level. His hand to hand combat skills are exceptional and his magic is strong. His magic allows him to transform into a dragon (of sorts...he's still a human with dragon scales) and protect during high state of emergency.

This group is very high up and are the King and Queens personal guards.

**~~=w=~~**

"Everything is going great. I'm learning more and more to become a knight like you. Freed is even teaching me how to fence. He thinks I have potential to learn it quickly." Jellal smiled. "He has told me, if I continue training the way I am, I will reach knightly hood very quickly" he said excitably, he'll be closer to Erza that way.

"That sounds wonderful Jellal, I'm so happy for you." Erza smile. She walks back to her position and requips one of her swords. "Care to show me your training?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Jellal giggled as he picked up one of the swords Kaurga was using and got into stance. "I would be glad to."

"On guard!" he yelled as he spirited over to Erza, who blocked his attack. They continues fighting.

"Wow, Freed was right, you are exceptional" Erza praised.

"You aren't too bad yourself, beautiful" Jellal smiled

Jellal's comment made Erza blush and trip a little, causing her to fall over him.

(**This Erza is clumpy and bashful as hell towards Jellal in this XD it's so fun making her like this!**)

She was on top of him, looked down at Jellal, blushing like crazy. "_**Di-Did he just call me beautiful?**_" she thought.

"Did I surprise you Erza?" Jellal chuckled as he managed to pull himself up, then put himself on top of her.

Her Armor disappeared (**it's a part of her requip magic :P**) revealing a dress she was wearing before. She blushed like crazy. "I...I um..." she was stuck on words.

Jellal looked at the disarmed Erza below him. "You look beautiful Erza, even more beautiful than ever." he said as he slowly leaned towards her.

"I...I.." Erza still stuck on words, she sees him coming towards her. She throws her arms around him and pulls him closer.

While this was all happening, Aries was still hiding under the shields! (**I'm surprised she didn't run away yet 0w0**) "_**Oh my...**_" she started to blush, but she tried to stay still to make sure they wouldn't notice her.

As the two became closer and closer, words were mumbled, but understandable.

"I...I love you...Jellal..."

"Erza...I love you too.."

They become closer, and they kiss.

"_**That's so cute! The Erza-san I know wouldn't do that ever...she seem embarrassed if that ever happened.**_" Aries thought as she remembered everything she seen from Erza back home.

The two release each other and look at one another, happily. From a far, Kagura actually stayed and watched. "_**Finally, these two showed their feelings**_" as she happily smiled and walked away.

As Aries saw they get up, so figured she'd reveal herself, by making it seem like she just got there.

"Wahhh!" Aries yelled as she throw some of the shields up as she made it look like she fell.

The two knights sees and hears Aries and gets up quickly and sees if she was alright.

"Are you alright young miss?" Erza asked as she ran over to her.

Jellal picked up all the shields above Aries to free her from the large amount of metal. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yea...I'm fine...I just didn't see where I was going...I'm sorry..." she apologized, happy they didn't notice she was there before.

"Don't be, we were training all day" Erza told her "And it seems we didn't notice the mess we were making." she said as she pulled up the ram.

Once Aries got up and dusted herself off, she introduced herself, knowing they wouldn't know who she was, especially Jellal. "I am Aries, Aries the Ram, pleased to meet you." she smiled as she curtsied.

"I am S Class, Knight Erza Scarlet"

"And I am Jellal Fernandes, Knight in training"

Both bowed to her.

"What are you doing around here Ms. Aries? I didn't think anyone would be wondering the maze today." Jellal asked.

"Oh I heard about the roses that were in bloom today and I wanted to see them." she said as she used the same excuse. "And also...because I have a friend that ran through here and I was trying to find him..." she added "I figured since I was here, I should look at the roses. I simply adore them" she smiled.

"Oh I see, well if you're looking for the roses, they're that way. This is the way to the knight cabins." Erza replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" she apologized. "Thank you for understanding" Aries bowed. "I guess I'll head over too them now. Thank you again" she smiled as she waved to them and walked back the way she came.

"You are very welcome. I wish you the best of luck in finding your friend. This place is very big." Erza shouted as she waved Aries good bye.

As Aries walked away, Erza turned to Jellal. "Do you think she saw what just happened?" Erza asked, slightly worried.

"Hmmmmm I don't think she did. She did say she wasn't looking where she was going and there was a shield that landed above her face. I highly doubt she saw anything" Jellal smiled as he kissed the blushing Erza's cheek.

Erza blushed more, becoming as red as her scarlet hair. "Oh...Oh! Alright...t-that's good then..." she was very embarrassed.

The bell started to ring. It was getting late and it was time for the knights to gather in the dining hall for an announcement.

"I-I guess it's time for me to go..." she blushed as she requipped all of the weapons back together, revealing a clean lawn. "I-I'll see you around again Jellal..." she said as she began to walk.

"How about later tonight for a dinner with me? Around sundown? I'll pick you up" Jellal asked boldly.

Erza blushed and turned around smiling. "A-Alright. I'd like that" she said as she kissed his cheek. Right after she ran away quickly back to her cabin with Kagura.

Jellal chuckled. "That Erza, she always surprises you. Perfect." Jellal started to think about his date with Erza later that night and thought "Maybe I can ask Hatter Leo of one of his love pendants I heard so much about. I wonder if he'll make me one."

Erza smiled as she found herself back in her cabin, with an excited Kagura waiting for her to return. "Sooooo, how'd it go? What happened between you and Jellal?" Kagura asking a million questions.

Erza looked around the room, twirling her hair (**she never does that XD**) then finally mustered up the courage to say "H-He...We kissed... after our practice fight...he landed on me...and kissed me...then asked me to have dinner with him later tonight..." said as she fiddled with her fingers.

Kagura has never seen this side of Erza before. Erza is always cool, calm, collected, and is usually oblivious to these kind of things. Many of the knights in the kingdom have tried to win Erza's heart, but never succeed in winning her affection. She has only seen her like this when it came to Jellal.

"Erza! That's wonderful! Do you know what you're going to wear?" Kagura asking in excitement.

"We-Well I...ummm.." Erza was quickly cut off.

"Come with me! We're gonna make you look amazing! We'll have Cancer do your hair and everything, and I know the perfect place to get your dress" Kagura smiled as she dragged the blushing Erza with her. After all Kagura cared dearly for her big sister's happiness.

**Well this went by smoothly. Anyway, here we are, the chapter complete. I really wanna know what you guys think of this. I feel like it's getting harder to come up with stuff. I'm lucky to have my friend help me think of somethings, but I really wanna know what you guys think. Anyway, here you have it, the Jerza chapter! Enjoy! 3**

**Next Chapter: The Secret of the behind Hatter Leo and the Pendent**


	7. The Secret behind Hatter Leo and Pendant

After she walked away from Erza and Jellal, she began to wonder around again. She wished she knew where to go. Erza just told her where the rose garden was, but she already knew where it was. Aries wanted to get into the castle the most. She was curious to where she could fine Plue. However, her recent discovery of Leo's past made her curious.

Aries knew about his history with Karen Lilica and his history about the other Ram girl that was around here before. She also knew about his pendant craft, but she wanted to know more about him. She somehow ended up in the castle after Erza's directions. Aries wondered around, looking for clues about him. She wondered around without direction, going from room to room, seeing if she could find anything about him.

She suddenly stumbled upon a room full of metal scarp, a fire kindle, a workbench, and a bunch of metal tool used to make jewelry and pendants.

"This must be Leo's old workshop" Aries said quietly, making sure she doesn't attract attention. She walked in and looked around, closing the door behind her.

She walked around and looked at his workbench. She saw pieces of metal being made into jewelry, ring samples, pendants he never finished, keys to the pendants, and some chains. She saw a ring that caught her eye. A sparkly pink ring with an engraving on the band saying "**_I love you my dear ram_**"

"This must be the ring that Gray and Natsu mentioned before. The one for that girl." she thought.

Continuing to look around, she looked at the wall in front of the work bench and got a little shocked.

There were pictures of Leo and the girl all over the wall. The girl looked just like her, puffy hair and all, but a different outfit. She was wearing the pendent Leo made her, which was the same pendent she was wearing at that moment. "_**I guess this is her pendent then, and that means Leo has the key to it...**_" she thought.

There were also newspaper strips on the wall, bringing her to great shock. It was the Karen Lilica scandal when she threw that girl into the well. Aries gasped and covered her mouth. She was too scared to read what it was saying, but she read it anyway.

* * *

_June 21. xxxx_

_Today, Gate Keeper, Karen Lilica is being banished from Wonderland today due to her crimes of misusing her power as a gate keeper and throwing a girl down the Evergone well that she was suppose to be guarding along with the gate of the kingdom. The girl she threw down was confirmed to be the famed Mad Hatter Leo's, soon to be fiancée. The Queen was enraged to hear what has happened to the girl and quickly sentenced her to death. The King however, with his kind heart, convinced the Queen to change her sentence. So instead of death, Karen will be facing the same punishment that she brought upon the girl, being thrown down the Evergone well._

_Her name was Rose the Ram, said to be one of the Zodiac protectors of Wonderland. She and Hatter Leo were suppose to get engaged that week before Karen threw her down the well. She was the head of the Kingdoms gardens and was well known to all for her kindness and generosity. When she was discovered to be missing, everyone began to panic, including Hatter Leo. Fortunately, someone had witnessed the incident and reported it immediately to the royal guards. This person chose to not have their identity revealed , but sources can say that this person was one of Rose's friends. They heard everything Karen told Rose before throwing her down the well. _

_According to this person, Karen has told her "I don't care how well known and loved you are by all! I hate the fact that Hatter Leo loves you and not me! I've loved him forever, but never batted an eyelash to me! But you, you stupid little whore, you took him from me! You will pay for what you have done!...GO TO HELL AND NEVER RETURN!" just before throwing the tied up Rose down. Because of this upset, Karen was banished by being thrown down the same well she threw Rose down, as her punishment and banishment. _

_Ever since that day, everyone has grieved over Rose's disappearance, including Hatter Leo. He has stopped his Pendent making business in the kingdom, and ran off into Wonderland. No one has seen or heard from him since that day. Hatter Leo has been in hiding since that day of Karen's trial a few days before her banishment. Lady Rose will be missed very much._

* * *

That was the end of the story. Aries stood there crying after reading what she just read. She couldn't believe that Karen would do that to someone through jealousy. She heard someone walk in to the workshop. She got scared and turned around. It was Hatter Leo looking at her.

"So you now know the story behind me. I guess you would of found out eventually." He said as he closed the door to the shop. He saw her crying and his eyes widened. "Wait, why are you crying?"

Aries stood there in shock, surprised to see him. Instead of saying anything, she just ran to him and hugged him, still crying.

He was a little shocked, he didn't think she would do that. He looked down at the crying ram hugging him in shock. He hugged her to comfort her. "...Why are you here.." he asked in concern.

Aries looked at him, not letting go, answering "...because...I wanted to know more about this pendent and about you..." she admitted looking down at his chest "I've walked around the kingdom and met people who knew you. They told me stories about you and the pendants you've made...and about the girl you were in love with. Ms. Rose right?" she started to sob again.

"When I heard about what happened from Natsu-san and Lucy-chan...I just couldn't believe it...it was just too sad." she stated "Then Gray-kun and Juvia-chan told me about the pendants and I just had to see for myself..." she admitted. "I just didn't think it would be bad..." she began to cry again "I-I'm sorry for intruding o-on your old workplace...I didn't t-think I'd find this here..." she said as she cried. "P-Please forgive me..." she hugged him.

Leo looked at this sobbing girl hugging him still, listening to everything she has said to him. He didn't think she's take it this bad. "_**I guess...she was just curious...just like Rose was...**__" _he thought. He continued to hug the crying ram. "I forgive you my dear Ram. You were just curious and wanted to know...you are just like her." he smiled as a tear fell from his face.

"I-I'm truly sorry Leo...I didn't mean to...I-I just wanted to kno-" she was cut off by the lion's lips.

"Mmmm.." she moaned as he kissed her. Leo held her close and kissed her more. "_**This girl...is so much like her...I...I think this is her...**_" Leo thought as he kept on. "_**I think this is her...truly her...**_" he continued. "_**It is her...**_" Leo began to kiss her more passionately as a tear ran down his face.

The two spirits stood there, kissing each another. "Mmmmmm..." Aries continued to moan as Leo began to move his hand down a bit and touched her. They released the kiss at some point, needing air.

Aries stood there in Leo's arms, looking at him and blushing. "..." she stood there silently until she spoke "Wh...What was that for?" she asked in complete confusion. Trust me, she enjoyed it, more than enjoyed it. It was Leo kissing her, something she always dreamed of back at the Spirit World. She wished for it to continue but she knew it couldn't.

"..I...You remind me so much of her. When I first met you, you reminded me of her, but it didn't come until later, until you asked about the pendant." he told her. "You made me feel happy again after what happened to Rose. " he admitted. He wished to tell her that he fell in love with her, but he wasn't sure what she thought about it. If he knew Rose, he knew that she would get bit surprised when hearing something so suddenly, and he knew that Aries was Rose, but couldn't tell her.

"You made me see the things I haven't seen for years." he told her instead "Because of that...I can finally be happy again. You remember Maiden Virgo right?" he asked her.

"Um...Yes...a bit strange but yes.."

"Well, after I went into hiding, she was the first to find me and she kept it to herself this entire time. She kept me company throughout my grieving over Rose. She never saw me smiled once over those years. Until you came out of the blue." he smiled as he lifted her chin. "Your appearance made me happy again. I felt joy again." he continued "I threw those tea parties, hoping to bring some sort of joy to my life, but it never worked. Maiden Virgo did everything she could to make me happy again. It never worked, until you came along." Leo let her go and stood on one knee, holding her hand.

"My dear Aries, thank you for bringing the joy back into my life again. Without you, I'd still be in a slump." he smiled as he kissed her hand, making Aries blush massively.

"Oh..I um...you-you're welcome...I-I'm glad you're feeling better.." she stuttered. She felt extremely embarrassed when he did that, but she couldn't run away this time.

"Lovely Aries, would you do me the honor of staying with me?" Leo bowed.

Aries blushed more, not believing what she just heard from Leo "_**H-He wants me to stay with him?! O-Oh my...Wh-What am too do?! I'm not from here...this won't work! But I can't say no...**_" she panicked.

"...I-I guess so..." she smiled.

The lion perked up. "Thank you my lady, you have made this lion proud and happy again." he said as he hugged her. He couldn't have been happier when she told him yes.

"_**I promise, one day, I'll tell you everything, including who you really are, my sweet Aries**_" he thought.

He brought her chin up to his face and kissed her again. "Thank you..." slipped out of Leo.

Aries stood there, taking his kiss, more than happy to stay, but she knew she had to continue to find Plue. She still wanted to go home to the real Leo and be with him, even though he wouldn't be like this Leo. She released the kiss and looked at him with a sadden face.

"What is wrong my dear?" Leo asked her.

"...I'm sorry, even though I want to stay here with you...I still have to find Plue..." she looked down. "I wish I could stay, but I can't. I promised I'll come back when I do though..." Aries promised, even though she knows she might not return.

"...Alright I understand" Leo thought and allowed. "You can go to find Plue, but you must promise me that you will return to me." Leo looked at her as he put the ring for Rose on her.

"W-Wait! W-Why are you giving me this?! It isn't mine! I can't accept this!" Aries panicked as she saw him put the ring on her.

"Please do not worry. I know this ring will be in safe hands. I made it special and I know you'll find out why soon." he smiled. He took out the key to the locket and picked up the locket to open and reveal something to Aries that she wasn't prepared to see.

"This ring was meant for you to wear. It works well the Ram Zodiac. It would of worked well on Rose too." Leo smiled as he showed her what was inside. It was a picture of her and Leo, her Leo from the Celestial World. "Promise you'll return" he asked

"...I promise I will" she told him as she left with a smile.

"Thank you" he kissed he cheek. Aries wanted to melt right there, but she had to keep herself together.

"A-Alright then...I'll see you soon" Aries smiled as she left the room, leaving the Lion alone.

Leo watched as the Ram left his old workshop. "I know you'll come back, Aries." he said as he went over to his bench and made started to make something.

* * *

That was when Jellal walked in on him. "Oh hello there Jellal. Is there anything I could do for you?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah...I was wondering if you could make one of your special love pendants...I wanted to give one to someone special tonight." he said nervously as he fidgeted with his fingers.

Leo smirked "I'll see what I can do. What would you like to look like?"

"A locket...shaped as a strawberry..." Jellal looked down

"A Strawberry? How unusual, but I can still do it." Leo smiled

"Y-Yeah...she likes strawberry cake..." Jellal blushed.

"I see, so this must be for Erza right?" Leo chuckled.

Jellal was in shock. He didn't think Hatter Leo would know who it was for. "Y-Yeah! How'd you know?!"

"Knight Erza has a big sweet tooth, her favorite dessert is strawberry cake. Everyone in the kingdom knows she does." Leo smiled. "Since this is Erza, I'll make it special."

"Thank you Hatter Leo, you're the best." Jellal sprung up. "She'll be so surprised." Jellal and Leo continued to have their conversation about Erza until Leo finished his pendant for him.

"Here you go Jellal, one pendant for your special lady, and the key that goes with it." Leo told him as he presented to him.

"Oh these are amazing. Thanks a bunch!" Jellal cheered

"The key is for you to hold on to, and you only open it once both your feelings come to light. Understand?" Leo instructed him.

"Understood, thank you again Hatter Leo." Jellal waved good bye as he left the room.

Leo waved him goodbye and continued to work on Aries surprised.

**Alright, finally got myself to write the next chapter. Took me a while that's for sure, but It was so worth it. I think it turned it great, I just hope you guys think so too! BTW, this isn't a shipping chapter, I just happened to have slipped a bit into this one, just a bit :P Anywhos, enjoy this chapter and while I continue with the next one :3 **

**I'm thinking of making it about Aries just wondering around the castle so she could meet the last few Zodiacs. I'll have to make up some parts along the way though...this will take a while, but until then, enjoy!**

**Next Chapter: Exploring the Castle **


	8. Exploring the Castle

After Aries heartfelt experience with Hatter Leo, she figured she could explore the rest of the castle since she was already there. She walked around and walked into many different rooms. One was full of artwork, another full of sculptures that look like all the Celestial beings, including a full statue of the 12 Zodiac guardians. In the center of the piece was the Celestial King.

"I guess this shows all of the spirits that are here in this place, as well as other places." Aries thought as she walked in. She looked closer at the Zodiac statue. It went in order the Zodiac goes during a year in a circle starting with Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces.

"Wow, this is amazing. It looks like all the spirits from back home, it even has me!" Aries giggled as she saw the statue of herself, but then she realized that these were the guardians of Wonderland, so the Aries statue was actually Rose. She walked over to Leo's statue. It was him in his Mad Hatter outfit, and he was holding a charm, a pendent, shaped like a star. She looked at him close. "I promise...I get back home soon..." she whispered as she backed away from it.

She viewed the other Zodiacs and saw that they all look like the ones she met earlier. The only one she couldn't understand was Aquarius's and Scorpios. She hasn't met them yet. Aquarius was holding a scepter and Scorpio had a cape. "That's a bit strange. Maybe their apart of the knights or something." she guessed. She looked at the other two she hasn't seen yet.

Capricorn and Cancer. The other two spirits she hasn't met yet. However, one of them walks into the room "Hey, who are you? Where did you come from? State your business." they said in a stern voice.

Aries turns around and sees Capricorn and greets him. "Hello there sir. I'm Aries. Pleased to meet you. I'm here to admire the statues in here. I find them to be simply lovely." Aries curtsied.

"Well hello there Aries. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Capricorn and I am one of the security knights of this palace. And yes, this is a fine exhibit isn't it? I have always admired their majesties statues in here." Capricorn smiled as he joined her.

Aries heard him say majesties, so she figured one of them was the ruler of this place, but she didn't bother to ask yet. "Y-Yes, it is lovely. I've always enjoyed seeing Hatter Leo's statue...I've heard many stories about him..." she mentioned.

"Ah yes. Hatter Leo. The kingdoms finest jewelry maker. No one has seen him in a very long time. There was an incident that caused him to go into hiding. No one was able to find him since." Capricorn told.

"Y-You don't say..." Aries said quietly as she walked back quietly.

"Ah! I just realized something!" Capricorn blurted out, scaring Aries.

"Ahhh! W-What!?"

"You look just like our fair Lady Rose. Our very own Aries of Wonderland, well before what happened to her." Capricorn pointed out. "In fact, you're the spitting image of her. How peculiar."

Aries wanted to run away before Capricorn realized who she was. "O-Oh...I see well um I best be g-going on...I- um...have to go somewhere else n-now...It was ve-very nice to meet you...bye!" she said as she ran out the door.

"My, she really is like Rose-dono. I wonder if she...it can't be. Karen threw her down that well. That can't be our Rose-dono...can it?" Capricorn wondered. He stayed in the room to look at the rest of the statues hanging around.

.

.

.

.

Aries ran away as much as she could before she crashed into someone, paint and brushes and other art supplies flying everywhere.

"O-Oh my! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going...here let me help you.." Aries rushed to pick up all the pieces.

"Eh, don't worry about it little lamb. It's was all an accident, ebi" the person said.

"_**Ebi? That's what Cancer says...is it him?**_" Aries thought as she looked up "_**It is him!**_"

"I was heading to my studio anyway and things were about to fall. I'm just glad I now have some help, ebi." Cancer mentioned.

"S-Still...I'm really sorry I knocked everything down. Please let me help you." Aries offered.

"Much obliged Miss. Can you tell me your name little lamb? Ebi." he asked.

"I'm Aries, Aries the Ram. It's nice to meet you." Aries said as she held some of the art supplies and followed Cancer.

"A pleasure Ms. Aries. I'm Cancer, the kingdom's royal artist. I create all the artwork and sculptures that are around the kingdom, in and out of the castle."

"_**I guess that's another way of using his hair cutting talents**_" Aries thought.

"So...what were you going to make today Mr. Cancer?" she asked.

"Well I heard a rumor going around about this girl that suddenly appeared. She even found Hatter Leo after all these years. She brought him out of hiding and I think I saw him earlier, going back to his shop. I was going to create something for him to commemorate his return along with this girl. From what I heard, she looks like Rose. Ebi." Cancer said excitably. "Now that I said that, you look like the rumored girl. You wouldn't be her, right?"

Aries panicked. She didn't want to stuck with him all day, or bring attention to herself. She quickly made something up. "U-Um...no...I'm not her, but if she looks like Lady Rose, I'm sure it shouldn't be hard to do." she said, hoping she covered herself up.

Cancer looked at her. "Yeah, that is true. If this girl does look like Rose, I should be able to paint her up easy. I'll just create the outfit myself."

He bought it. She was so relieved. She walked with him to his studio and put everything down where he wanted it. "Alright Mr. Cancer. I'll leave you alone so you can get started on your work" Aries smiled.

"Yes. Thank you again for the help little lamb. Ebi. I hope to see you soon. I want for you to behold my masterpiece of Hatter Leo later." Cancer told her.

"I'll make sure I do. Goodbye now." Aries waved goodbye as she walked out of Cancer's studio. She closed the door and sighed. "Phew...that was a close one." she sighed in relief. "I better start moving again. I still haven't found Aquarius and Scorpio yet." Aries said as she continued her way around the castle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As she walked around even more, she has learnt more and more about Wonderland. There were stories on the walls and there's pictures of all the spirits together. She saw a few more pictures of Leo and Rose together around as well. She walked around the corner and saw Jellal standing there, holding a pendent. She figured she say hello.

"Hello! Jellal-san! How are you?" Aries greeted him.

Jellal turned around to see a friendly, familiar face. "Ah, Aries, it's a pleasure to see you again. How was visiting the rose garden? Was it what you were expecting?" he asked.

"Yes. It was simply lovely. Thank you. Where did you get that pendent? It's beautiful." she asked him.

"Oh. This pendent. Well I got it from Hatter Leo not too long ago. I wanted to give it to Erza a bit later. I asked her out for dinner later and I wanted to give her something to tell her my feelings for her." Jellal stated.

"Awww that's so sweet." she looks closely at the pendent. "A strawberry? That's unusual."

"Y-Yea...Erza likes strawberry cake, so I figured...why not a strawberry pendent?" Jellel chuckled nervously. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course I do. I think she'll love it. After all it's one of Hatter Leo's special love pendants." Aries smiled.

"That's great to hear. I was so nervous if she would like it or not. I wasn't so sure." Jellal sighed with relief. "So Aries, what are you doing in the castle? I didn't think you would head here after the garden." he asked.

"Oh, well, after the garden, I somehow managed to stumble into the castle entrance, thinking I would be able to get out. I guess not. So I figured I can explore the palace a bit before I leave." Aries told him.

"Ah! I see. Well where have you managed to stumble into?" he chuckled.

"Well, I found my way to Leo's workshop first, then wondered into a few art rooms and the room full of sculptures, as well as Cancer's studio." she told him.

"Wow, you found yourself many places. And the best places to stumble upon might I add. I've always adored the art work that lives in this castle. It tells so many stories." Jellal shared.

"Hehe, yes. Art is always a lovely thing to come across. The stories it tells is the best part of it all." Aries giggled.

While the two were chatting, Erza appeared out from one of the corridors, not expecting to find anyone there. She was all dressed up, ready for her date with Jellal. Her sister, Kagura, made sure she look her best for her first date with him. Erza walked down the hall, hoping to meet Jellal outside, but instead found him talking to Aries. She immediately blushed.

Jellal's attention moved from Aries to Erza and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "Oh Erza, you look stunning." he said as he walked closer to her. "Here, I got you something." he presents the necklace to her.

"Hello Jellal...t-thank you..." she looks at the pendent that's in front of her. "Oh my...Jellal, its beautiul...where did you get it?" she asked as he put it around her.

"Hatter Leo made it for me." he smiled.

"Hatter Leo? I thought he was in hiding?" she asked. "He's back in the palace making his jewelry?"

"Yes, he is. I saw him awhile ago myself." Aries pointed out to her.

"Oh hello there Aries. It's a pleasure to see you again. What a nice surprise." Erza greeted the pink lamb. "And that's wonderful to hear. I guess he found something that brought him back to life after the whole Rose incident."

"Yeah I guess so. I thought he wasn't there, and I thought that he'd have a spare pendent out that I can use, but I found him there instead." Jellal told her as he finished placing the necklace around Erza.

"Thank you Jellal. I love it. I'll treasure it always. Now do we have a dinner date or not?" Erza teased.

"Yes we do mi'lady. We'll see you later Aries. Have a wonderful evening." Jellal bowed to her.

"Yes, enjoy the evening Aries." Erza smiled.

"Thank you very much. Enjoy your date you two." Aries waved to them as she watched them walk away. "Well that was nice to see them again. I might not get to see Ms. Lucy here though...she lives in the middle of the forest with Natsu-san." Aries said to herself. "I guess I better keep going. I still haven't found Plue yet and it's getting really late." Aries continued to walk along the corridors, hoping to find something, anything that can help her get home.

* * *

She continues to walk along, finding her way to the dining room. There's a layout of sweets there. "Oh my, where did all this come from?" she wondered. "Why the royal baker no less." a snickering voice told her.

Aries turned around to find Happy, who appeared out of nowhere again, scaring her. "Ahh! Stop doing that! I don't like it..." Aries shook.

"Well I find it funny, Fluffy." Happy laughed "So have you met everyone yet? Are you satisfied yet?"

"...No...I want to go home, but I also want to say with Hatter Leo..." she admitted

"Oh? And why is that? You know you don't belong here, yet you want to stay instead. How peculiar of you..." Happy said with a curious face.

"It's just that...since finding out more about Hatter Leo's past...I wanted to help him feel better, to not feel like he's alone. Since I came here, Leo became happy again...from the stories that I heard about him...I just can't leave him. I don't want to take that happiness away." Aries worried.

"But my dear Fluffy, you know that you can't stay forever, you have to go home. Besides, it's not like you have a choice to stay or not." Happy snickered.

"Wait...what do you mean I can't stay...what are you talking about...Once I find Plue, I can get home...right?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Oh I think you'll find out soon enough. I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Happy chuckled. "We'll it's time for me to leave, I'll see you again soon, my dear Fluffy." Happy chuckled as he slowly disappeared, leaving nothing but his smile behind, then vanishing into thin air.

"Wait, what are you talking about..." Aries spoke to herself, once she realized he was gone. "Oh dear...I hope nothing bad happens to me...I can't stay here, but I want to..." She was so confused with herself. She couldn't get herself to make up her mind. "Ughhh, why is this so hard."

* * *

"Because your feelings for Hatter Leo are strong young ram." said a mysterious voice.

"W-Who's there? Wh-Where are you...what do you mean?" Aries asked, very scared of the sudden voice that spoke to her.

A figured formed beyond her. It was Crux the Southern Cross, but with mouse ears, for some odd reason.

"W-What are you talking about? How can I have feelings for Hatter Leo already? I just got here." Aries asked him.

"He reminds you of someone from back home, am I correct?" Crux told her.

"Y-Yea..I guess he does, but Hatter Leo is a different person...not like the one I know. I don't see how I can fall for Hatter Leo so quickly. That can't be possible." Aries refused to believe.

"Maybe so, but he sure has taken a liking to you." Crux mentioned.

"That's only because I look like Rose...He probably doesn't even love me for me, only because I look like her." she said with a sad face.

"Don't underestimate yourself Golden Ram. You are worth much more to him, then your resemblance to Rose. He took a quick liking to you because of a certain quality that you possess that Rose never had." Crux told her.

"Are you serious? What quality would I possibly have? I'm slow, clumsy, weak, easily scared, stutters too much, and I'm utterly useless to him. What can I possibly do for him...Besides, I'm sure Rose had all the qualities that Leo would want..." said Aries doubting herself.

"Don't be so sure of that Golden Ram. Your heart is definitely in the right place every time. You must believe that you are worth it. Hatter Leo can see it, and so can your Leo. Rose may have been Hatter Leo's love, but it took him a lot long to talk to her before he spoke you in such a way." Crux told. "You bring out the best in both your Leo and Hatter Leo. Never think that you are worthless."

"I-I guess...it's just hard to think about that kind stuff and not think it's all a lie. I was never special in my world, so I wouldn't be here in this one." she doubted

"But my dear, haven't you noticed? When you came here, you've met all these wonderful people. You've managed to bring joy to each and every person you have met here. You even brought together Knight Erza and Jellal. But to bring Hatter Leo back to his senses and his happiness again, it worth more than you think." Crux told her with a smiled. "You've heard of the story about Rose, right?"

"Yea, she was thrown down a well by a gate keeper named Karen and when Karen was punished and thrown down the well herself, Leo became depressed about Rose's disappearance and went into hiding. Nothing and no one was about to find or bring Leo out of his depression. Why do you ask?" Aries answered.

"Well you managed to bring a smile to Leo's face when he met you."

"But that's only because I stumbled upon his tea party and he saw me there. He didn't know who I was until I told him."

"Maybe so, but that incident changed him since. He came out of hiding and everyone was able to see him again. You've brought him back to everyone. He fell for you when you showed off your persistence and kindness to him. A different kind of kindness that Rose never had. That's what he saw in you." Crux told her with a smile.

"...I see...Well...it's still kind of hard to believe, but I'll think about it...I just can't seem to think that there's something else that would change him so quickly." Aries said.

"Maybe it's the pendent around your neck. It might of brought back memories that he had and you changed them, in a good way." Crux guessed.

"How does that work?" Aries asked.

"The heart works in very different ways my dear. Even I don't know how it works." Crux informed her. "But never the less, you've made a great difference and change since coming here. Never doubt yourself my child. I must be off soon. It is almost time." Crux told her.

"Wait! Time for what?" Aries hear a bell ringing "What is that?! What's happening!?"

"I'm sorry my dear but I must go. Please remember all that I have told you. Farewell" Crux told her.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" she shouted

"I am Crux the Cross and I can see well into your future and into your past, Aries the Ram. Do yourself well and always believe in yourself." Crux said as he disappeared.

"Come back!" Aries tried to keep him there, but he was gone. The bell kept on ringing. "What is that?! I'm getting scared!"

Plue comes running by her "I'm late I'm late! It's almost time!" he shouted as he jumped down another hole.

"Plue!? Where have you been?! Come baaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Aries fell down a hole that appeared below her. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Aries held her skirt down as she fell.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As she landed, she looked around and saw herself in a dark room, only a light on her. "H-Hello...w-where am I..."

Suddenly the lights turned on and she found herself in a court room. She was sitting in the middle of the court room. Every spirit and every person she has met since coming to Wonderland was there looking at her.

"W-Wahhhh...w-why is everyone looking at me..." she said, scared out of her mind.

"You know dead why you're here Ram!" shouted an angry women.

"Calm down my queen, you need to relax, we are." said a kind man.

"_**Wait...those voices...don't tell me...**_" she turns around "_**it is...**_" she has utter fear on her face.

It was Aquarius the Queen and Scorpio the King.

"You, Aries the Ram, are here in court for your actions and wrong doings! You will be punished!" shouted Aquarius.

"Oh no..." Aries whimpered.

^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^

**Alright, finished with Chapter 8 :3 Finally! Sorry it took so long, I was having writers block for this one. It wasn't easy I'll tell you that. But hey, it's finished and I'm proud of this one. Now seeing where this is heading, there might be only 2 or 1 more chapters left. There isn't much to write once you get to the court part of Alice and Wonderland, even if it's my own made up version of it. I switched the order of most of the places and it was mainly to show off my shippings. I will add my Lories chapter soon. It might be the next one, I don't know ^.^ Anyway, enjoy Chapter 8 you guys 3**

**- Bunny-chan 3**

**Next Chapter: Court Ruling until Proven Innocent **


End file.
